memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Bond
Jeffrey "Jeff" C. Bond is the author of the non-fiction book The Music of Star Trek, as well as "Fracture", a short story in the anthology Constellations. A movie magazine reporter by trade, being a Creative Writing graduate from the , (Constellations, p. 96) the The Music of Star Trek reference book title came about of Bond's interest in the scores for Hollywood productions and their creators, when he was working as senior editor for the magazine in the 1990s. (An Interview with John Ottman-special feature; The Usual Suspects (2 Disc Special Edition) DVD, 1995) For the magazine he conducted some live interviews with score composers, some of which included as special features on several DVD/Blu-ray Disc home media releases. Bond expanded on his interest in movie scores in the 2010s as editor for GNP Crescendo Records, Varèse Sarabande Records and La-La Land Records (the latter under the supervision of David C. Fein and Michael Matessino of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) fame), (co-)writing the extensive accompanying booklets for a multitude of Star Trek soundtrack projects for commercial release. The 2012 ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (expanded soundtrack) La-La Land Records release co-earned Bond an IFMCA Award, with an additional 2012 co-nomination for Star Trek: The Original Series Soundtrack Collection (which Bond also co-produced) released by the same company. As free-lance writer Bond has also submitted articles to other magazines such as The Hollywood Reporter, Geek Monthly and Cinefantastique. It was for the latter, in its short-lived CFQ latter-day iteration and where he actually held tenure as executive editor, (Constellations, p. 96) that Bond wrote that magazine's last major Star Trek article, concerning itself with the last season of , the only in-depth Enterprise one to be featured in the hitherto Star Trek friendly magazine, before it went defunct indefinitely. A major follow-up on his Star Trek writings became the reference book The Art of Star Trek: The Kelvin Timeline, published in 2017. Previously, Bond had been one of the participants on all four "Trek Roundtable" special features on the 2009 Blu-ray/DVD home media releases of the films, alongside Larry Nemecek, Anthony Pascale and Charlene Anderson. Bond's interest in Star Trek does not only stem from his chosen profession, but also from him being a "Trekkie", becoming addicted as a youth to the show during its 1970s reruns in syndication, driving his "family crazy by watching and rewatching every episode of the series dozens of times". (Constellations, p. 96) As fan he has participated as voice actor in the award-winning 1999 comedy (featuring William Shatner) from CFQ colleague Mark A. Altman, and has made more prominent acting appearances as Leonard McCoy in James Cawley's fan series Star Trek: New Voyages. Having moved to California shortly after his graduation from the Bowling Green State University, Bond currently resides in Winnetka, Ca. with his wife Brooke and daughter Veronica. ''Star Trek'' bibliography *Fiction **"Fracture", Constellations, 2006 *Non-fiction **''The Music of Star Trek, 1999 **"The Voyage Home", ''CFQ, issue 14, Vol 37 #2, 2005 **''The Art of Star Trek: The Kelvin Timeline, 2017 *Discography: As (co-)writer of the accompanying booklets, ranging between 12 to 100 pages, Bond (co-)wrote the texts, otherwise known as the "Liner Notes", for the following soundtrack releases, **Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (expanded soundtrack), 2010 **Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One, 2011 **Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (expanded soundtrack), 2011 **Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (expanded soundtrack), 2012 **Star Trek: First Contact (expanded soundtrack), 2012 **Star Trek: The Motion Picture (expanded soundtrack), 2012 **Star Trek: The Original Series Soundtrack Collection'' (also serving as producer), 2012 **''Star Trek Generations (expanded soundtrack), 2012 **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection, 2013 **Star Trek Nemesis (expanded soundtrack), 2013 **Encounter at Farpoint/The Arsenal of Freedom (expanded soundtrack), 2014 **Star Trek: Enterprise Collection, 2014 **Star Trek: 50th Anniversary Collection, 2016 **Star Trek: Enterprise Collection, Volume Two, 2016 **Star Trek: Voyager Collection, 2017 ** '' (Limited Edition vinyl), 2017 **'' '' (Limited Edition vinyl), 2018 Star Trek awards IFMCA Award Bond won the following International Film Music Critics Association Award win and nomination for liner notes and as producer in the category Best Archival Release of an Existing Score * win for ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (expanded soundtrack), shared with Jerry Goldsmith, Didier C. Deutsch, Mike Matessino, Bruce Botnick, MV Gerhard, Matt Verboys, David C. Fein and Jim Titus * nomination for ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Soundtrack Collection, shared with Alexander Courage, George Duning, Jerry Fielding, Gerald Fried, Sol Kaplan, Samuel Matlovsky, Joseph Mullendore, Fred Steiner, Lukas Kendall, Neil S. Bulk, MV Gerhard, Matt Verboys and Joe Sikoryak External links * * Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Special features staff Category:IFMCA Award winners Category:IFMCA Award nominees